


State Of The Union (Vietnamese Version) - HGRising

by GaToWhereverYouGo



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Other pairings if you squint, Schweinski, Some angst, gotta be a little reallistic, luki, mein hase, mentions of manu/thomas, mentions of micha/frings, mentions of sami/mesut, mentions of so many more, seriously, the germany nt is an orgy at this point
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaToWhereverYouGo/pseuds/GaToWhereverYouGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuối cùng thì Bastian cũng thuyết phục được Lukas đến thăm mình và trải qua những ngày cuối tuần cùng nhau mà không có các cô gái. Tất cả những gì họ muốn làm là đi chơi và có thể đấu một vài trận trên máy điện tử. Nhưng mọi kết hoạch sụp đổ trước khi Lukas thậm chí có thể lên máy bay.</p><p>Họ kết nối mọi việc lại với nhau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State Of The Union (Vietnamese Version) - HGRising

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tất cả các sự kiện và ngày tháng gần như được viết ra theo trí tưởng tượng, nhưng xin đừng nói với những đứa trẻ rằng Schweinski không phải thật. Tôi gần như có mọi thứ tôi muốn nhắm đến những hành vi buồn cười, thất vọng, đáng yêu của họ trong một câu chuyện khác, vậy nên đây gần như chỉ là cho vui thôi. ˆˆ Vẫn còn xung sức vì Schwienski. Hy vọng các bạn thích nó.  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \- Everyone aka Schweinski' shipper have know State Of the Union is the baby of HGRising and I know that everyone love it. Anyway, I've asked her to translate it and here is my work. It takes a lot of my time to translate into my language.  
> As I readed each section I thought would be easy to translate because I could understand each word in english, but when I started to working on it i knew how difficult it was. 
> 
> It’s really hard to finish the conversation, choosing words that retain the meaning of each word and making the reader feel happy while reading it the same as in English.
> 
> To be honest, i'm so proud of what i have done and continue on it till the end. :D 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. :3
> 
> P.s: All those note start with A/N are from author not mine.

**State Of the Union**

 .

 Bastian ngồi trên giường, mắt dán chặt vào điện thoại của mình. Ánh sáng của màn hình tỏa vào mặt anh, chỉ chiếu sáng mình anh trong căn phòng lớn. Rất nhanh, anh gởi tin nhắn trả lời cho bạn mình-người cũng thức rất khuya. 

'Cậu đá với Tottenham vào ngày 27 hả?'

- _Ừh... Đúng?_

'Thỉnh thoảng kiểm tra các cặp đấu, Poldi.'

_-Tớ chỉ lên xe buýt khi họ bảo tớ lên. Aha._

'Tommy đã ảnh hướng xấu tới cậu.'

_-Làm thế nào cậu ta có thể? Cậu ta ở đội của cậu._

'Eh. Vài tháng qua là quá đủ rồi.'

_-Nhưng không đủ lâu cho tớ. ;)_

_-Cứ hỏi Mesut. Cậu ấy đã nói có._

'Vì cái quái gì mà Mesut lại nói có? Cậu đang ở với cậu ấy hả?'

_-Ờh. Chúng tớ có trận đấu trên sân khách vào chủ nhật, và tớ cùng phòng với cậu ấy._

‘Oh.’

'Cậu được nghỉ ngày 28 phải không hay gì?'

_-Nếu chúng tớ chiến thắng. Vì vậy, chắc chắn. Nhưng sao?_

'Tớ sẽ đá ở Cologne vào chủ nhật. Thời điểm lý tưởng để thăm gia đình ;)'

_-Tớ sẽ rất mệt sau trận đấu._

'Để Per chở cậu đến nhà ga. Cậu ấy nợ chúng ta.'

_-Cho cái gì?_

'Giải nghệ.'

_-Dã man. Với lại, nó giống như là cả tỉ giờ đi bằng xe lửa._

‘Bay’ 

_-Ít nhất là hai giờ. Cậu biết tớ ghét bay mà._

'Thôi nào, Poldi.'

'Monika sẽ không để ý. Cô ấy có lẽ đã quá mệt với cái mặt xấu xí của cậu rồi.’

_-Cái đó là để nói về cậu nếu cậu muốn nhìn thấy tớ?_

‘Cậu nói đúng. Một lần. Tớ nên đi kiểm tra đầu của mình. Nhiều tiêu đề quá.'

-Tớ được vài tuần nghỉ nhân dịp Giáng Sinh và Năm Mới. Tớ sẽ về nhà. 

‘Quá lâu.’

‘Thôi nào, Poldi.’

‘Thôi nào.’

‘Đi mà.’

‘Nhanh lên!’

‘Đi mà, Poldi. :( Trả lời tớ.’

‘Tớ đang cô đơn.’

‘Poldi?’

‘Poldi!’

‘Luki! :O’

‘:-* ?’

‘Cậu tới thăm tớ rồi hả.’

‘Luki… Năn nỉ đó.’

‘Tớ nhớ cậu? :-*’

_-Nếu tớ trở về vào cuối tuần đó, cậu sẽ ngừng spam tớ chứ? Muộn rồi, và Mesut nói cậu ấy sẽ đá tớ ra khỏi phòng nếu cậu không dừng lại. Và sau đó cậu ấy sẽ tới chổ cậu và đá đít cậu._

‘Okay. Chúng ta có thể bàn tiếp vào ngày mai. :)) Ngủ ngon?’

_-Eh, vẫn chưa buồn ngủ. Có lẽ chúng ta có thể nói chuỵên thêm một chút nữa._

Bastian cố gắng dập tắt tiếng cười nhưng anh nhớ lại rằng Sarah đã đi chụp hình cho  _Brigitte_ ở thủ đô. Sau đó anh cũng nhớ ra anh sẽ không phải dấu diếm bất cứ thứ gì nữa vì có nhiều khả năng là anh sẽ ngủ trên sô pha sau câu bình luận của anh về việc nó _chỉ_ là một buổi chụp hình. Cô đã thực hiện chúng rất nhiều lần trước đây. Điều gì khiến lần này khác biệt? Sau đó họ đã cãi nhau về việc anh không bao giờ chú ý đến cô nữa hoặc là lắng nghe cô. 

Anh bị đau đầu mỗi lần nghĩ về chuyện đó, vậy nên anh dừng lại ngay lập tức.

Quay lại chuyện chính, Bastian phấn khởi trả lời, hỏi cậu về một ngày của cậu như thể họ đã không nhắn tin cho nhau suốt cả ngày. Lukas luôn luôn tìm ra những thứ mới mẻ để nói với anh hoặc là những quan sát ngớ ngẫn cậu muốn chia sẽ với Bastian, và anh sẽ luôn phải chiến đấu với nụ cười toe toét nếu không những kẻ khác sẽ trêu chọc anh về việc anh đang nhắn tin cho ‘bạn gái của mình hay là Sarah.'

May mắn hoặc không, tất cả bọn họ đều biết sự gần gũi giữa anh và Poldi, vậy nên họ thậm chí không thèm chớp mắt. Và, nếu họ không làm như vậy trước đây, thì bây giờ họ phải làm như vậy, ngay cả những người trẻ tuổi, sau tất cả những hình ảnh từ WC. Nó đã là một trò đùa giữa tất cả bọn họ.

Cuối cùng, anh nhận được tin nhắn kỳ cục khi hỏi Poldi về việc Per nghiêm túc khi quyết định lấy bằng huấn luyện viên của mình.

_-Basti. Tớ là Mesut. Bây giờ tớ đang dùng điện thoại của Poldi. Khỏe không? Sarah sao rồi? Nước Đức như thế nào? Tốt? Đáng tiếc chúng tớ không thể mừng sinh nhật với cậu. Nói chung là, nếu cậu không phiền, hãy dừng việc viết mẫu giấy tình yêu chết tiệt đến Poldi. Tớ cứ nghe tiếng buzz và tiếng khúc khích chết tiệt mỗi phút từ chiếc giường chết tiệt của cậu ấy._

Anh tưởng tượng, nó thật sự đã muộn và anh cũng phải thức dậy sớm ngày mai. Nhưng, anh không thể cưỡng lại việc trêu chọc Mesut dù chỉ một chút.‘Xin lỗi, Mesut.’

_-Đi ngủ đi._

‘Okay.’

‘Này, cậu có nghe về việc câu lạc bộ của Sami cắt giá chuyển nhượng của cậu ấy không? Câu lạc bộ của cậu đang tìm kiếm người, phải không? Tớ chỉ muốn giúp**( nhưng cậu không cần phải để ý đến nó.) Ngủ ngon! Xin lỗi lần nữa.’ 

_-Chờ đã. Cái gì?_

_-Basti. Cậu nghiêm túc chứ?_

_-Basti! Trả lời tớ._

_-Bắt máy đi, Schweinsteiger. Tớ biết cậu chưa ngủ._

_-Nếu cậu vẫn muốn tán tỉnh với Lukas quý báu chó chết của cậu trong khi tập luyện hay bất cứ thời gian nào khác, thì trả lời tớ ngay. Nếu không, tớ sẽ để huấn luyện viên tịch thu điện thoại của cậu ấy vào ngày mai._

_-Hey, Basti. Cậu có thể trả lời Mesut không? Cậu ấy bị sốc… và khóc nhai nhải**… và không ngừng lay tớ._

Anh cười ha hả khi đọc tin nhắn, Bastian đoán anh đã có đủ vui vẻ và viết, ‘Được thôi. Chỉ cần nói với cậu ấy bình tĩnh lại và tớ không có đùa.’  

_-Okay._

‘Công hiệu chứ?’

_-Hơi hơi. Cậu ấy đã hỏi tớ phòng của Wenger đang ở trước khi chạy ra ngoài. Tớ không nghĩ là ông ta và bất cứ người nào khác sẽ hài lòng với cậu ấy vào ngày mai. Cậu ấy kiểu chạy dọc hành lang hét um xùm. Hai người đã nói chuyện gì vậy?_

‘Không có gì. Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi. Muốn Skype bây giờ không vì Mesut sẽ không trở lại sớm?’

_-Sarah sẽ không phiền chứ?_

‘Sarah đang chụp hình ở Berlin.’

 _-Okay được thôi_  :) _Gặp câụ sau._

Bastian lăn ra khỏi giường để tìm laptop của mình. Anh quay lại ở trong chăn và nằm nghiêng người, đoán rằng nếu anh có ngủ thiếp đi khi đang nói chuyện với Lukas thì anh sẽ ngủ quên ở nơi nào đó thoải mái hơn cái ghế, đáng chết. Anh đã học được bài học đắt gía trong vài lần đầu tiên.

Gần như ngay lập tức, anh nhận được thông báo từ Lukas yêu cầu trò chuyện bằng video. Rất nhanh, anh kiểm tra mặt và tóc trong webcam của mình. 

Hài lòng, anh click chấp nhận và gặp ngay Lukas đang ở trần. Thay vì chào đón bạn mình theo cách thông thường, anh buột miệng nói, “Áo của cậu đâu?” 

Lukas nhún vai và cười toe với anh qua camera. “Tớ đã ở trên giường và đang cố gắng ngủ.”

Anh nhớ lại tất cả những lần họ ở chung phòng và Lukas sẽ không chịu mặc bất cứ thứ gì ngoài quần sịp của mình để ngủ. Anh nghĩ nó hợp lý. “Tớ đã chờ cậu mặc cái gì đó vào.” 

“Tại sao? Nó làm phiền cậu?”

“Không, nhưng tớ chỉ vừa nghĩ về cậu, đồ ngốc.”

“Aww, tớ cũng đang nghĩ về cậu, Schweini.”

“Im đi. Cậu biết tớ muốn nói gì.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Im miệng,” anh lặp lại. “Vậy cậu muốn làm những gì khi cậu đến Cologne? Tớ có thể đón cậu ở ga xe lửa hoặc là sân bay hoặc bất cứ nơi đâu.”

“Sân bay. Tớ đang đặt vé máy bay vì chúng ta chỉ có mỗi cuối tuần mà thôi. Sarah sẽ không sao nếu tớ ngủ lại chứ? Hay là tớ nên thuê khách sạn?”

“Dĩ nhiên là cậu sẽ ngủ lại. Cô ấy sẽ không để tâm. Tớ sẽ nói với cổ sau khi mà cổ không giận tớ.”

“…Basti. Hai người không phải lại cãi nhau chứ, đúng không?”

“Nó không phải là vấn đề lớn.”

“Cậu đã không mừng sinh nhật cùng nhau.”

“Cậu cũng không mừng sinh nhật cùng tớ. Chúng ta cãi nhau?”

“Im đi. Chuyện đó khác.”

“Như thế nào?”

“Cô ấy là bạn gái của cậu, có lẽ?”

“Cậu ghen?” Anh hỏi với nụ cười ranh mãnh.

“Basti…”

“Cô ấy nói cô ấy ‘ổn’."

Lukas nhăn mặt quá mức, và Bastian không thể không cười. “Cậu đã làm gì?”

“Tớ đã không gây đủ ấn tượng với những người mà cô ấy đang làm người mẫu? Tớ không biết. Nó không phải là việc tớ biết bất cứ điều gì về tạp chí, nhất là về thời trang.”

“Câu này được nói bởi chàng trai có tới một triệu chiếc khăn.”

“Chúng là độc nhất vô vị, Poldi! Mỗi một cái.”

Lukas trợn mắt. “Cẩn thận, Basti. Không ai khác có thể chịu đựng nổi sự nhảm nhí của cậu.”

Đồ ngốc đáng ghét. Cậu đó. Và, cậu thì sao? Monika có còn chịu đựng nổi sự nhảm nhí của cậu không?”

“Như cũ, như cũ,” cậu nhún vai lần nữa.

“Cô ấy và Louis vẫn ở tại nhà bố mẹ cô ấy hả?”

“Ờh, nhưng cô ấy nói cô ấy sẽ quay về sớm vì Louis chuẩn bị đi học.”

“Các cậu quyết định để thằng bé học ở London?”

“Không hẳn vậy. Chúng tớ vẫn đang bàn về chuyện đó.”

“Nói chuyện?”

“Lớn tiếng.”

“Ah.”

“Hai người sẽ ổn thôi, đúng không?”

Bastian nhìn thấy nụ cười của Lukas biến mất trước khi nụ cười chân thật thay vào đó, điều đó làm trái tim anh siết lại. Rất hiếm khi chuyện đó xảy ra, nhưng nó nào nó cũng làm anh rung động.

“Ờh… Chúng tớ sẽ vượt qua nó.”

“Cậu sẽ,” anh đồng ý xã giao, không muốn gây khó khăn cho người bạn của mình bằng cách chỉ ra rằng nó luôn có vẻ như cậu và Monika đang cãi nhau ngay lúc này, khác xa với thời kỳ trăng mật của họ từ những năm mới cưới. 

Cậu và Monika kết hôn tương đối sớm. Và, khi một ai đó ở trong một mối quan hệ đã diễn ra tám năm, nghĩ họ còn quá trẻ. Nhưng họ có Louis khi họ thậm chí còn trẻ hơn. Quá trẻ để biết bất cứ thứ gì, thật sự.

Cậu đã không nói với bất cứ ai khác ngoài Chúa, nhưng cậu nghĩ họ kết hôn vì Louis, đáng yêu như chính cậu bé, và không phải bởi vì họ muốn được ở với nhau mãi mãi. Đương nhiên, họ quan tâm đến nhau rất nhiều cũng như Louis, nhiều đến rõ ràng. Nhưng đối với cậu họ hành động giống anh trai và em gái hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác. Đáng cười, Anh trai của Monika có tên Lukas. Điều đó đã nhận phải sự lúng túng trong phòng ngủ, nhưng đó là một vấn đề hoàn toàn khác mà cậu không bao giờ muốn chạm vào.

Anh hẳn có thể bày tỏ suy nghĩ của mình vào lúc đó và liều mạng với cơn giân dữ của bạn mình, nhưng để chỉ ra lỗi lầm trong mối quan hệ của Lukas khi chính cậu cũng không làm hơn tốt hơn chút nào, về cơ bản thì gọi là ấm đen***. Thay vào đó, anh đã chọn thay đổi chủ đề đến cái gì đó nhẹ nhàng và phù hợp với ba giờ sáng. 

Anh hỏi, “Vậy, cậu nghĩ Mesut sẽ nhận được bao nhiêu rắc rối?"

.

Tháng chín đến nhanh hơn những gì anh dự kiến nhưng vẫn chậm hơn thứ anh thích, và anh đang đếm ngược từng ngày cho đến khi máy bay Lukas hạ cánh. Chỉ còn ba ngày nữa, và anh đã nhảy tưng tưng trên sân. Nếu anh không chơi tốt, đồng đội đã nói với anh và tâm trạng phấn khởi hết sức bực mình của anh cũng cút xéo.

Đáng tiếc, vào ngày đó, điện thoại của anh cung cấp tin tức tàn phá dưới dạng tin nhắn ngắn. 

 _-Tin xấu, Basti. Không thể đến sau tất cả_.

Đó là những gì Bastian nhận được sau chỉnh sửa lại căn hộ của mình lần cuối khi Sarah trợn tròn mắt trước khi rời đi để đến ở tại nhà bạn cô ấy.

Anh không chịu đựng được điều đó, Nhưng, trước khi anh có thể nói lên nổi thất vọng của mình, thì điện thoại anh buzz một tin nhắn khác. 

_-Thật sự xin lỗi. Moni nói tớ không thể bỏ việc gặp chuyên gia tư vấn._

Ah, phải rồi. Lukas và Monika gần đây đã bắt đầu gặp gỡ chuyên gia tư vấn cho những lo lắng trong hôn nhân của họ. Ban đầu anh đã vui vẻ khi anh nghe thấy những diễn biến mới trong hôn nhận của bạn mình, nhưng nó không có nghĩa vào lúc này anh cảm thấy vui. Không phải như vậy. 

Đối mặt với Lukas là lý do chính đáng và dễ hiểu hơn, Bastian hít thở sâu khi đếm đến mười trước khi bỏ qua việc trả lời tin nhắn của mình.

Trên sân cỏ, anh đã trút bỏ sự tức giận dồn nén của mình vào các cầu thủ Cologne hiện tại chứ không phải là cựu cầu thủ Cologne mà anh đã dự định sẽ gặp đêm đó.

Cuối cùng, trong phòng thay đồ, anh đã soạn đủ và viết ra câu trả lời khi anh ngồi một mình. Các cầu thủ khác cảm nhận sự thay đổi rõ ràng trong thái độ và cách chỉ huy của anh. Ngay cả Thomas cũng không dám đến gần, chỉ lén lút nhìn trộm anh từ đằng sau Manuel bất cứ khi nào có thể trong thời gian xe buýt chở họ quay về Munich.

Dối lòng, anh viết, ‘Không sao. Tớ hiểu.’

Một lúc sau, anh nhận được hồi âm.

 _-Đừng có như thế, Basti. Nó không phải là tớ muốn đi._ ~~  
~~

‘Giống cái gì? Tớ đã nói với cậu là tớ hiểu.’

_-Tớ không thể xem toàn bộ trận đấu, nhưng tớ bắt gặp một vài clip của cậu. Tớ cảm thấy tội nghiệp cho họ…_

‘Được rồi, Tớ đã tức giận. Nhưng, bây giờ tớ ổn.' 

_-Tớ hết sức xin lỗi, Basti._

_-Mein hase?_

‘Không sao mà.’

_-Ngừng nói như vậy đi. Tớ cảm thấy như c*t rồi._

Vào lúc đó, Bastian cảm thấy một chút hối hận vì đã hành động rất hung hăng và viết lại một cách tử tế, thành khẩn hơn. Anh biết bạn của mình đã có khoảng thời gian đủ khó khăn giống như nó đã xảy ra. Cậu đã nói với anh rất nhiều lần.

‘Dừng lại, Luki.’ — Anh biết Lukas sẽ tin anh không còn giận cậu nữa nếu anh dùng nickname  _này_ để gọi cậu —‘Nói tóm lại, tớ là người đã đề nghị cậu đến. Tớ sẽ gặp cậu lần sau.’ 

 _-:(_  Tớ cũng muốn gặp cậu mà _._

‘Cậu nhìn thấy tớ trên TV.’

_-Cút đi._

_-Hey, cậu nên đến đây!_

‘Tốt thôi, cậu khiến nó khó để nói không.’

_-Tớ nói thiệc đó. Dù sao thì cậu cũng không làm bất cứ việc gì ở đằng đó… bởi vì chúng ta đã có kế hoạch. Xin lỗi lần nữa. Và Sarah đã hy vọng sẽ không nhìn thấy cậu. Hoàn hảo._

‘Không phải cậu sẽ bận với việc gặp chuyện gia tư vấn sao?’ 

_-Nó chỉ mất một tiếng rưỡi vào ngày mai. Trước và sau chuyện đó, sẽ không sao cả. Nghe được chứ?_

_-Nếu hôm nay cậu đến, chúng ta sẽ có nhiều thời gian hơn nữa._

Bastian suy nghĩ về nó trong giây lát.

‘Đón tớ ở ga xe lửa. Tớ sẽ nói với cậu thời gian khi tớ tìm ra. 

_-:D Aha._

_._

Bastian lên mạng tìm kiếm chuyến tàu sớm nhất rời khỏi thành phố và mấy tiếng sau, anh đã bị kẹt trong chổ ngồi hạng hai chật chội với một bà già chảy nước dãi-người đang cố gắng sờ soạng anh trong ‘giấc ngủ’ của mình. Thành thật mà nói, thì những thứ mà anh đã làm cho Lukas. Anh cũng không thể nào ngủ được vì sợ bàn tay lang thang của người phụ nữ kia.

Dù sao thì anh cũng đã quá căng thẳng để ngủ, nghĩ về cách anh có thể sẽ nhìn thấy Lukas trong một vài giờ ngắn ngủi. 

_-Khi nào thì cậu sẽ tới nơi?_

‘Bốn tiếng nữa.’

_-Tớ đã có loại bia cậu thích giống lần trước cậu ở đây._

‘Tốt. Có loại nào khác ở đó có vị khai không.’

_-Tớ không biết!_

‘Nếu cậu đã uống, cậu sẽ biết. Nói mới nhớ, cậu nợ tớ một bữa nhậu.’ 

_-Cho cái gì?_

‘Bỏ qua sinh nhật của tớ.’

_-Moni cần tớ chở tới nhà bố mẹ cô ấy, và sau đó họ làm cho tớ phải ở lại, và ít nhất tớ đã nói chúc mừng sinh nhật với cậu._

‘Gởi cho tớ tin nhắn trên Twitter không được tính.’ 

_-Nhưng cậu thích nó!_

‘Tớ thích có người uống cùng tớ hơn.’

_-Được rồi, nhưng tớ không thể say. Moni đã rất bực mình với tớ bởi vì cậu đến._

‘Thiệc không đây, Poldi? Đã quá muộn để tớ quay trở lại, và tớ không phải là người lái thứ này.’

_-Nó sẽ tốt thôi. Cô ấy sẽ bỏ qua nó._

‘Lần tới nói với tớ sớm hơn, đồ ngốc. Louis có biết không’

_-Yeah, thằng bé rất phấn khích khi gặp chú của mình._

‘Dĩ nhiên rồi. Tớ tuyệt nhất. Nhân tiện, bây giờ cậu nợ tớ hai bữa nhậu.'

_-Tại sao??_

‘Vì không cho tớ biết Monika rất bực cậu vì bây giờ cô ấy sẽ giận luôn tớ. Tớ đã nhận quá đủ từ Sarah rồi.

_-Không sao. Cậu thậm chí sẽ không nhìn thấy cô ấy._

Mắt anh mở to một chút trong hiếu kỳ, anh kiểm tra màn hình lần nữa để chắc chắn anh đã đọc đúng. Ngả người ra sau ghế của mình, vai của anh bất ngờ va phải người phụ nữ đáng ghét, và anh nhìn chằm vào bà ta trong sự sợ hãi. Qua nét mặt của bà ta, bà ta đã từ bỏ việc giả vờ ngủ và hiển nhiên là cố gắng nhìn lén anh. Cau có, Bastian nhích xa ra khỏi người phụ nữ và nghiêng điện thoại của mình ra khỏi tầm ngắm của bà ta. 

‘Tại sao không?’

_-Tớ đang ở trong khách sạn kể từ khi chúng tớ bắt đầu tư vấn. Đồ ngu đáng ghét phụ trách đã nói nó có ích._

‘Cái gì? Tại sao cậu không nói cho tớ biết trước?’

_-Làm thế nào tớ có thể nhắc tới điều đó?_

‘Tớ không biết. Nhưng, lần tới, cậu có thể ngay lập tức nói ra, được chứ? Cậu có thể nói với tớ.’

_-Dạ, mein Hase. Bất cứ điều gì cậu nói. Cậu luôn luôn đúng. Rất cừ. Tốt nhất._

‘Im đi. Khi mà tớ rời khỏi chiếc tàu chó chết này, tốt nhất là cậu đang đợi tớ.’

_-Tớ đã ở nhà ga._

‘Tại sao?’

_-Không có gì tốt hơn để làm._

‘Gì chứ? Không lẽ đội của cậu thua hay sao? 

_-Đi chết đi. 3-1, Schweinsteiger. Tốt hơn của cậu 2-1._

‘Đó là trận đấu với đội bóng cũ và đội nhà của cậu, đồ ngốc đáng ghét.

_-Chết tiệt._

.

Đúng như lời cậu nói, Lukas đã đợi anh ngay bên ngoài khi cửa mở ra. Bastian biết ơn khi tiến hành những bước cần thiết để tránh xa mụ phù thủy kia-người đã phần nào thành công khi cố gắng để quấy rối anh trên xe lửa và thư giãn đôi mắt mệt mỏi của anh lên Lukas, đạt được năng lượng từ  _niềm vui sống_ mà người bạn thân của anh dường như luôn tỏa ra. 

Thậm chí trước khi anh thả hành lý của mình xuống, Lukas đã nhấm chìm anh trong một cái ôm thật chặt và quấn chặt vào cánh tay anh một cách kỳ lạ. 

“Hey, Basti, đi nào,” cậu nói, vỗ vào lưng và đánh anh làm cho anh hơi mất thăng bằng trước khi để cho anh đi. Cậu chụp lấy túi du dịch của Basti và bắt đầu dẫn anh đến xe của mình. “Mệt không?”

“Nah,” anh thành thật trả lời. Anh cảm thấy bây giờ mình có thể leo lên ngọn núi hoặc là đánh nhau với gấu. Ở bên cạnh Lukas luôn khiến anh cảm thấy như vậy, như thể anh có thể làm bất cứ điều gì. “Đồ ăn sau đó là chơi games?”

“Cậu đi hàng trăm dặm đến London chỉ vì thức ăn của người Anh và trò chơi điện tử?” 

Véo má cậu, Bastian trêu chọc hỏi, “Ghen hả? Không sao đâu, Poldi. Tớ sẽ có thời gian cho cậu nữa.” 

 “Im đi. Tớ ghen tỵ với Sarah. Cô ấy có toàn bộ thời gian này để rời xa cậu. Nói chung là, cô ấy đi đâu?” 

“Tớ nghĩ cô ấy nói cô sẽ tiệc tùng với bạn bè người mẫu khác của cô ấy rồi ở lại đó trong phần còn lại của cuối tuấn.”

“Cậu không sợ hả?”

“Sợ gì?” 

“Cô ấy tìm kiếm người đàn ông khác? Không chung thủy với cậu?” 

Bastian nhìn cậu dò xét. Lukas đâu có bao giờ nghĩ tiêu cực như thế. Nó nói lên nhiều điều về tâm trạng của cậu, và anh không thích điều đó. 

Tập trung vào một thứ gì đó mà anh biết anh và Lukas có điểm chung để đánh lạc hướng cậu, anh nói “Tớ chỉ sợ cái ngày mà tớ không thể đá bóng được nữa.”

“Giống nhau. Nhưng, chúng ta không còn trẻ như trước kia nữa. Đã được mười năm kể từ khi chúng ta bắt đầu cùng nhau, Basti. Mười năm kỳ lạ. Có bao giờ cậu tự hỏi khi nào thì…? Cậu có nghĩ về nó không? Cậu đã lên kế hoạch…” 

“Không. Không. Và không. Đừng nói cậu cũng bắt đầu nghĩ về nó. Cậu không được phép bỏ đi. Chúng ta đã mất Per, Miro và Philipp,” anh rên rỉ. Này rõ ràng không phải là lựa chọn tốt nhất để tán gẫu. 

Vò tóc mình, Lukas khịt mũi. “Tớ sẽ nghỉ khi nào cậu giải nghệ, ông già.” 

Sau khi bước vào một cuộc tranh luận tự nhiên — với sự tham gia của việc xô đẩy như trẻ con — về việc ai sẽ là người giải nghệ trước, Lukas đưa Bastian đến nhà hàng mà cậu thích nhất. Cậu luôn chia sẽ tất cả mọi thứ cậu có thể với người bạn thân nhất của mình, và điều này cũng không ngoại lệ. 

Ở đó, anh và Lukas đã chúc mừng sinh nhật muộn của anh, chúc mừng chức vô địch, và cho cả tương lai của họ. Trong phòng khách sạn của Lukas, họ tiếp tục lễ ăn mừng của mình với bia mà Lukas đã mua cho anh, và Lukas đã kết thúc hai lần nợ của mình. 

.

Ngày hôm sau, Monika và người đàn ông cậu phải trả một cái giá cắt cổ để có dịp tự do bàn tán mà đáng ra cậu phải ở nơi có Bastian. Bastian, người rất có khả năng chỉ ngồi trong phòng khách sạn của cậu, là nơi mà họ bắt cậu phải thuê, chơi một vài trò chơi điện tử mà cậu đã cố để kiềm chế cơn thịnh nộ không phải không có cơ sở của Monika. Thật sự. Nó không giống như sự hiện diện của anh làm tổn thương bất cứ ai. 

Thành thật mà nói, cậu chỉ muốn họ dừng lại. Đầu của cậu đang căng lên, và cậu không biết vì sao mọi người lại thường xuyên làm như thế với chính mình.

“Lukas!” vị bác sĩ giỏi Hanson quở trách khi mí mắt của cậu nặng hơn, nặng đến nổi không thể giữ mắt cậu nhìn lanh lợi. 

“Gì vậy?” Cậu than phiền.

“Chúng ta đang nói về cách cậu và Monika cần phải giao tiếp nhiều hơn trong tương lai để tránh những sai lầm như cuối tuần này xảy ra, ý kiến? 

Lukas nhìn người đàn ông như kiểu ông ta bị điên. “Ờh. Tại sao ông lại bảo tôi dọn ra ngoài nếu ông muốn chúng tôi nói chuyện nhiều hơn?”

“Giao tiếp và nói chuyện là hai thứ khác nhau. Và, y hệt như kiểu cậu có thể có khuynh hướng không  _giao tiếp_ với cô ấy khi cậu sống chung, cậu có thể  _giao tiếp_ với cô ấy ngay cả khi cậu không sống chung.” 

“Nhưng, sẽ không đơn giản nếu—”

“Giả vờ cậu đang hẹn hò một lần nữa,” ông giải thích. 

“Chúng tôi đã kết hôn được ba năm rồi. Tôi nghĩ tôi biết—”

“Lukas! Làm ơn,” cô cầu xin, với đôi mắt ngấn nước. “Tham gia một cách nghiêm túc. Em không — Em chỉ muốn chúng ta hạnh phúc trở lại.”

“Chúng ta đã hạnh phúc. Chúng ta đang hạnh phúc. Chúng ta  _vẫn_ hạnh phúc.”

“Sao anh biết? Chúng ta chỉ gặp nhau trong hơn một tuần trong sáu tháng qua.” (6tháng cộng lại chỉ gặp nhau hơn 1tuần thôi =]]])

“Em đã ở nhà cha mẹ mình hầu hết thời gian, và anh đã ở Brazil!” Cậu ngờ vực kêu lên. “Chúng ta đã bận rộn.” 

“Em về nhà cha mẹ mình bởi vì em buồn. Anh thậm chí không chú ý đến.”

“Anh chú ý khi vợ của mình và con trai đã biến mất!"

“Anh có nhớ chúng em không?” 

“Dĩ nhiên là anh nhớ em. Anh yêu em, Moni. Anh yêu Louis. Anh chỉ không hiểu tại sao chúng ta lại nói về chuyện này trong khi không có vấn đề gì trước khi em quyết định chúng ta cần phải làm điều này.”

“Trước đây em không muốn ích kỷ bởi vì chúng ta đã quá tập trung vào việc nuôi Louis, nhưng thằng bé đã bắt đầu đi học.  Bây giờ chúng ta cần phải tập trung vào anh và em, Luki."

Lukas dựng lên như thể cô chạm vào phần nhảy cảm. Cảm giác tội lỗi không thể giải thích được, cậu nói, “Vậy thì nói cho anh biết phải làm những gì."

“Chỉ cần dành chút thời gian cho em. Chú ý đến em.”

“Anh có thể làm được,” cậu nói một cách tự động. 

Dường như cô bớt căng thẳng một chút. “Cam đoan? Anh thật sự sẽ dành nhiều thời gian cho em? Một mình?” 

“Anh đoán. Ý anh là. Đúng vậy. Nhưng ai sẽ trông Louis?”

“Em có thể hỏi bạn của mình. Chúng ta có thể tìm người trông trẻ.”

“Được thôi.”

“Vậy, tối nay…? 

“Tối nay anh không thể,” cậu nói, gần như ngay lập tức cậu ước gì mình đừng nói. Đột nhiên cậu muốn vị bác sĩ xen vào và chỉ cần làm Moni phân tâm, nhưng ông ta chỉ ngồi tựa lưng thoải mái và nhìn họ. Cậu nhíu mày, không chắc chắn làm thế nào mọi thứ lại tiến triển theo cách như vậy. Đầu hàng, cậu giải thích, “Ý anh là, Basti đang ở đây. Anh đã kêu cậu ấy đến đây. Anh không thể cứ để cậu ấy một mình trong khi chúng ta hẹn hò được.” 

“Gì cờ, anh muốn mang anh ấy đi với chúng ta sao?” Cô ấy siết chặt tay mình trước mặt cậu trước khi quyết định siết chặt cạnh của ghế sô pha.

“Không, anh chỉ — không thể đợi thêm vài ngày nữa sao?” 

“Anh sẽ không có ngày nghỉ nào khác trong nhiều tuần!”

Làm thế nào mọi người lại biết lịch trình của cậu rõ hơn chính mình, cậu nghĩ. “Một vài trận đấu tiếp theo ở London. Anh sẽ ở quanh đây trong một thời gian, và chúng ta có thể hẹn hò trước khi anh đi xa lần nữa.” 

 

Cô bực tức thở dài. “Anh không thể gặp anh ấy một dịch khác sao? Em đang cầu xin anh đó, Luki.”

Lưỡng lự, cậu ngoảnh mặt đi.

“Hai tiếng đồng hồ,” cô nói nhỏ giọng khi cậy không trả lời. “Chỉ hai đêm. Bữa tối. Ổn chứ? Anh có thể rời Bastian trong hai giờ?”

Lukas cảm thấy mình gật đầu lần nữa, cho rằng, “những gì em muốn, Moni.” Nhưng nó không thật sự là những gì cô muốn. “Basti cũng có thể trông Louis.”

“Thật sao?”

“Ờh, cậu ấy rất tuyệt với trẻ con.”

Một nụ cười nhỏ phảng phất trên khuôn mặt Monika, cuối cùng cũng nhìn thấy một số hy vọng trong cuộc hôn nhân của họ. Khách quan mà nói đó là một sự nhượng bộ nhỏ từ Lukas, nhưng ngẫm lại, cô hơi vô lý, suy nghĩ về nó môt cách hợp lý hơn lúc này. Bastian đã đến từ xa như thế chỉ để gặp Lukas sau khi cô khiến Lukas phải ở lại để đi gặp chuyện gia tư vấn cho dù Bastian cũng có quá ít thời gian nghỉ trong mùa. Cô lắc đầu để xóa bỏ tội lỗi. Cô đang cố gắng để đạt được cái gì đó lớn hơn. Cho cả hai. Một gia đình hạnh phúc.

Bastian là bạn thân của anh, nhưng cô là vợ của anh. 

“Okay,” cô nói, để nụ cười tỏa sáng. 

.

_-Không được giận._

Bastian thở dài. Có phải Poldi có gì muốn nói với anh? Khác với tin nhắn của Sarah, mà anh không trả lời đã được vài giờ, anh trả lời ngay khi vừa nhận được nó. 

'Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy?’

 _-Đêm nay Moni muốn chúng ta ra ngoài để ăn tối_. 

‘Thế cũng được. Dù sao thì chúng ta cũng không có bất kỳ kế hoạch nào. Cô ấy muốn ăn ở đâu?’

_-Chúng ta là chỉ tớ và cô ấy. Basti. Một mình._

‘Tại sao?’

_-Cô ấy muốn tớ dành nhiều thời gian ở một mình với cô ấy._

_-Tớ xin lỗi, Basti._

Thành thật mà nói, Anh đã muốn dành nhiều thời gian với Lukas trước khi anh phải rời đi, nhưng anh hiểu rằng bạn của mình có những thứ quan trọng hơn để giải quyết trước tiên. Anh chỉ ước rằng mình là một trong những thứ đó. 

‘Không sao, Luki.'

_-Đừng như vậy nữa._

‘Cái gì?’

 _-Trở nên rất hiểu chuyện_.

‘Cậu muốn tớ nổi điên sao?’ Anh rối bời, và anh không có tâm trạng cho các trò chơi lý trí.

_-Không. Tớ vừa cảm thấy mình có lỗi trong cả tuần, và không phải cậu._

‘Nhưng tớ hiểu mà. Chúng ta có thể đi chơi vào dịp khác.’ 

_-Nhưng không dễ để gặp lại nhau nữa. Chúng ta thậm chí còn trong ở chung nước._

‘Chúng ta nói chuyện.’

_-Chúng ta nhắn tin._

‘Còn Skype. Còn gọi điện. Và những thứ mạng xã hội mà cậu đã chỉ cho tớ.’ 

_-Không giống nhau._

‘Khỏi cần lo về chuyện đó, Luki.’

_-Tớ sẽ, nhưng tớ có một việc khác để hỏi cậu. :(_

‘Vậy hỏi đi.’

_-Cậu có thể trông Louis trong hai tiếng trong khi tớ và Moni ra ngoài?_

‘Được thôi. Chỉ cần nói với tớ ở đâu và khi nào.’

_-Cảm ơn cậu, Basti._

_-Năm giờ hôm nay? Tại căn hộ của tớ?_

‘Okay. Tớ sẽ đến đó lúc bốn giờ ba mươi.’

_-Chúng ta có thể đi cùng nhau. Tớ đang quay về với cậu sau khi thả Moni xuống._

‘Sẽ không thật hơp lý khi cậu bắt đầu nhiều thời gian với cô ây ngay bây giờ? 

_-Cô ấy có thể chờ. Nó chỉ là vài tiếng đồng hồ. Cô ấy có thể dùng thời gian đó để chuẩn bị. Và tớ sẽ biến thành loại bạn gì khi để cậu một mình trong phòng khách sạn sau khi kêu cậu đến thăm?_

‘Cùng một người tớ đã biết trong mười năm qua?’

_-Đi chết đi._

‘Cậu muốn.’

- _Đợi chút. Đang chạy về. Cài đặt PlayStation?_

‘Kay. Nhanh lên.’ 

 _-Dạ, mein Hase. Gặp lại cậu ở nhà._ ~~  
~~

Bastian đợi khoảng năm phút kể từ tin nhắn cuối cùng của Poldi trước khi ngẫm nghĩ về cách anh nên phác thảo câu trả lời cho tin nhắn của Sarah. Thực chất, cô đã nói với anh họ cần nói chuyện. Anh có chút nghi ngờ về những gì cô muốn nói.

‘Uhm, chúng ta sẽ làm. Nói chuyện với em khi anh trở về.’ 

.

Khi Lukas trở lại, Bastian đã cài đặt trò chơi lên màn ảnh rộng và cần điều khiển chỉ chờ hai người họ dùng. 

“Sao rồi?” Anh hỏi, không chắc chắn nó có thích hợp hay không nhưng dù sao cũng hỏi rồi. 

“Ổn cả,” cậu nhún vai trả lời. “Tớ không muốn nói về điều đó. Chúng ta hãy chơi trước khi tớ phải đi lần nữa.” 

Có thể đoán được, Bastian đã chọn FIFA WC 2014, vẫn còn mong muốn thống trị trong trò chơi sau khi vô địch trong đời thực. Tuy nhiên, mong ước của cậu là chơi trò tàn phá. 

Anh tuân theo từ từ trong khi bình luận, “Hai người ổn chứ?”

“Tớ không biết,” cậu thô lỗ nói. “Bỏ qua chuyện đó đi.”

“Cố vấn đã nói những gì?”

“Ông ta bảo tớ nói với cậu ngừng việc biến thành một cô gái khốn khiếp và chọn một thể loại chết tiệt đi.”

“Tớ chỉ muốn biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra,” anh nói, chọn Con Đường. 

“Cậu chẳng cần phải biết. Đó là chuyện giữa tớ và Moni, được chứ?” 

“Cậu là bạn thân của tớ. Tớ không cần phải biết. Nhưng tớ muốn giúp cậu,” anh trả lời, nhấn vào nút kiểm soát mạnh hơn mức cần thiết. 

Lukas làm y như vậy, nhìn trừng trừng màn hình để tránh nhìn vào Bastian. “Tớ biết cậu muốn, nhưng tớ không muốn điều gì cả.”

“Poldi,” anh nói, thả điểu khiển xuống trong thất vọng. “Có bao giờ cậu để tâm?” Anh bị hoang mang vì thái độ bất cần của bạn mình hướng về hôn nhân của cậu.

“Dĩ nhiên tớ quân tâm. Nhưng, tớ không nói với nói chuyện với cậu về nó.”

“Tại sao không?” Anh cảm thấy bị tổn thương vì điều đó. Họ chia sẽ tất cả mọi thứ.

Cậu thở dài, đặt điều khiển của mình xuống. “Bởi vì tớ chỉ vừa bỏ ra hơn một tiếng đồng hồ để nói về nó.”

“Cậu nên muốn được nói về nó,” Anh chỉ ra. “Nó sẽ có ích.”

Nhắm mắt lại, cậu cam chịu với chủ đề của cuộc nói chuyện. “Như thế nào?”

“Tớ không biết,” anh nói. “Nhưng, nếu cậu muốn cái gì đó, thì cậu chỉ cần làm những gì mà cậu cần."

“Moni và tớ không cần nói chuyện.”

“Tớ không nói về cậu và Moni,” anh chống chế trong bối rối. “Err. Không phải —Uhh—”

“Được rồi, Basti. Tớ hiểu rồi. Đó chính là những gì bác sĩ nói tớ và Moni nên làm. Ông ta nói chúng tớ cần giao tiếp cho dù ông ta bảo tớ chuyển đi nơi khác!”

“Cậu vẫn có thể nói chuyện với cô ấy. Cậu chỉ cần cố gắng hơn nữa.”

“Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu tớ không muốn?” Cậu thú nhận, cảm giác nhẹ hơn khi nói ra. Nó chính là sự phát hiện đã đánh vào cậu trong lần gặp đầu tiên của họ với chuyên gia tư vấn, ngồi lặng lẽ khi Monika nói với bác sĩ về cảm giác của cô thay vì cậu. Đó chính là dấu hiện đầu tiên trong rất nhiều thứ mà có lẽ họ hòan toàn không thể cứu vãn được nữa. Cậu thường xuyên phải che đậy nó. 

“Ý cậu là gì, Poldi?”

Thay vì trả lời, cậu cầm điều khiển của mình lên. Màn hình không thay đổi, nhưng cậu vẫn bám chặt vào vị trí sẳn sàng. 

“Luki?”

“Chơi đi, Basti.”

“Luki…”

“Nó chỉ là một vài thứ tớ đã và đang nghĩ về. Quên nó đi” 

“Tớ không thể. Cậu có muốn—”

“Tớ phát ốm vì nói.”

Bastian quan sát Lukas cẩn thận. Miệng cậu mím chặt và cơ thể căng lên. Điều khiển được nắm chắc, chắc đến nổi khớp ngón tay cậu tái đi. Tuy thế, anh buộc lòng phải nói một thứ cuối cùng trước khi nhấn bắt đầu. 

“Tớ sẽ đứng về phía cậu. Luki. Bất cứ những gì cậu muốn.” 

Dần dần, Lukas nhìn sang Bastian. Gật đầu, cậu điều chỉnh mình để ngồi trong tư thế thoải mái hơn, tựa vào chân giường ngay phía sau. Bastian làm y như cậu, và hai người chơi trong im lặng cho đến khi Bastian ghi bàn và họ ăn mừng giống như họ chiến thắng WC một lần nữa.

.

“Chú Basti! Daddy!” Louis hét lên, chạy ra tận cửa để đón họ. 

Louis quấn cánh tay mình quanh chân Bastian và ngước lên với đôi má đỏ của mình. 

“Không ôm bố của con hả?”

“Con gặp bố hoài, Daddy. Con không bao giờ có thể nhìn thấy Chú Basti!”

“Con trai của tôi,” Lukas thở dài. “Tên phản bội.”

“Đó không phải là lỗi của thằng bé, nó biết chất lượng, Luki,” anh nói, ôm lại cậu bé. Rất giống Lukas. Anh không muốn buông ra và nữa mang nữa giúp cậu bé đi qua phòng khác và ngồi xuống, kéo cậu bé vào trong lòng mình. 

Theo sau hai người, Lukas cũng ngồi xuống trên ghế sô pha, cố kéo con trai vào trong lòng mình. Khi Louis kháng cự, ôm chặt lấy cổ Bastian, Lukas phải dùng cách cù cậu bé.

Cười và thở hổn hển, Louis hét, “Đó là gian lận, Daddy! Cứu, Chú Basti, cứu! Bố ăn gian.” 

Cười khoái trá trong khi Louis quằn quại dựa vào Bastian dưới sự tấn công của Lukas, Bastian đưa người về phía trước để trả đũa, giữ Louis ở giữa họ khi anh nhắm đến những điểm nhạy cảm của Lukas mà anh biết.

Louis bắt chước làm theo, đưa tay ra và sờ soặc để cù bất kỳ ai mà cậu có thể chạm tay vào.

“Đầu hàng đi, Luki. Đó là hai chọi một.”

Câu trả lời của cậu bị cắt đứt khi một giọng nói nữ tính rõ ràng thốt ra từ phía trước họ. “Các anh đang làm gì vậy?”

Lukas đóng băng và cảm thấy Bastian cũng y như vậy. Nhìn Monika, người đang nhìn lại cậu với con mắt tò mò, cậu cố gắng dành cho cô một nụ cười thoải mái, nụ cười thường nhật của cậu.

Cân bằng cả ba lại, Lukas nói với cô, “Chỉ dạy cho Chú Bastian một bài học, Moni. Em sẳn sàng chưa?”

Cô cố tạo ra một biểu cảm dễ chịu hơn khi cô xoay một vòng để cậu nhìn mình. “Yep!” Cô lưỡng lự, quan sát quần jean và áo len của cậu trách cứ. Mặc dù nhìn cũng khá đẹp trai, nó nhiều hơn những gì cô mong đợi. “Ừhmm, anh có cần một chút thời gian không?”

“Không, anh ổn.”

“Okay…” cô chậm chạp gật đầu. “Chúng ta đi đâu vậy?” 

“Em đã đến đó trước đây. Đó là nơi anh đã dẫn em đến vào lễ kỷ niệm của chúng ta cách đây vài tháng.”

Cô siết chặt hai tay vào nhau phấn khởi. “Ồh! Peach Tree? Họ có loại kem ngon nhất.”

“Peach Tree? Đó là nơi chúng ta đã đi đêm qua, phải không Poldi?” Bastian hỏi từ sô pha, ổn định một lần nữa với Louis, người đã bắt chướt hành động của Bastian, bỏ một cánh tay dựa vào sô pha và vắt chéo chân. “Họ đã để bọn anh thử loại kem nutella mới của họ bởi vì Poldi là khách quen. Nó rất tuyệt. Manu đã rất ghen tỵ khi bọn anh gởi hình cho cậu ấy. Cậu có thể mang một ít về cho tớ không?” 

Lukas đã gật đầu nữa chừng khi Monika nhìn cậu với ánh mắt giận dữ.

“Anh đưa anh ấy đến Peach Tree?”

“Ờh… đó là nơi yêu thích nhất của anh.”

“Anh đã dẫn Bastian đến cùng một nơi mà anh dẫn em đến vào lễ kỷ niệm của chúng ta?” 

“Anh nói với em đó là nơi yêu thích của anh.”

“Anh thật sự không thấy bất cứ điều gì không đúng với điều đó?” 

Cậu biết là có, nhưng ngu ngốc như nó, cậu trả thành thật. “Không?” 

Monika kiềm chế, nuốt ngược vào trong những gì cô muốn nói. Mỉm cười với Louis, cô nói với cậu, “Anh nói đúng. Quên nó đi. Em đang nổi điên. Chúng ta đi thôi.”

Cậu trao đổi ánh mắt với Bastian, người lúng túng giả vờ như không chứng kiện hay nhận thấy cuộc cãi vã của họ. 

“Okay.”

“Đến bất cứ nơi nào khác.”

“Okay, Moni,” cậu nói, hôn lên má cô. 

Cô gật đầu và nói tạm biệt với Bastian. Hôn trán Louis, cô bước ra khỏi cửa, hy vọng Lukas sẽ theo sau mình.

Lukas do dự. Cậu biết là mình nên đi theo cô, nhưng bản năng tự bảo vệ mình của cậu trỗi lên mạnh mẽ. Đi theo Monika có vẻ như là con đường hướng tới sự đau khổ. 

“Cậu nên đi,” Bastian khuyên, đưa tay che tai Louis lại, như thể điều đó quan trọng vào lúc này. Dựa vào lòng tin của mình, Louis đơn giản đưa tay mình lên che tai Bastian lại, lè lưỡi ra giữa hai hàm răng khi cậu bé tập trung vào việc giữ thăng bằng trên đầu gối mình để tiếp cận đầu Bastian. 

Lukas hôn Louis và vò tóc cậu bé. Một cách tự nhiên, cậu cũng vò tóc Bastian, cậu cười khi Louis cười khúc khích. 

“Bye, Basti.”

“Bye, Luki. Mua cho tớ một ít kem ở bất cứ nơi nào cậu đến, tớ vẫn chưa ăn gì kể từ bữa sáng."

“Con cũng vậy,” Louis nói to.

Lukas trợn mắt. “Đơn đặt hàng bị từ chối.”

“Tớ muốn kem.”

“Con cũng vậy,” Louis lặp lại, đẩy vào cánh tay của bố mình. 

Luồn tay mình qua tóc Louis lần nữa, cậu nói, “Để xem bố có thể làm được những gì, chàng trai."

Louis reo hò, “Yay!”

Bastian trìa môi. “Vậy còn tớ thì sao?”

Cậu cười teo và trả lời, “Cậu là gì, một đứa trẻ?”

“Cậu nghĩ vậy sao? Huh?”

Rất nhanh, anh kéo Lukas vào trong cái kẹp đầu.

“Cố lên, Chú Basti, cố lên!”

“Đừng có khuyến khích chú ấy, Louis.”

Họ ẩu đã trong chốc lác trước khi Lukas nghe tiếng bước chân quay trở lại. 

“Thật không vậy, Lukas?!”

Họ có sự đứng đắn để nhìn thấy xấu hổ. 

“Xin lỗi, Moni.”

“Xin lỗi, Monika.”

“Chỉ… Đi thôi,” cô thì thầm, giữ cửa mở cho cậu.

Một phút sau khi chiếc cửa đóng lại, và hai người đã lên đường, Louis hỏi Bastian, “Có phải mommy và daddy cãi nhau không chú?” 

Bastian hoảng sợ và nhanh chóng nói, “Chú đói bụng. Con có muốn ra ngoài mua kem không? Chúng ta có thể tới Peach Tree.”

“Yay! Chú là nhất, Chú Basti!”

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Tớ chỉ đơn giản nghĩ rằng Louis rất đáng yêu. Giống y như hai người cha của cậu bé. /*hắng giọng*. Hơn nữa, tớ rất tiếc cho Monika và Sarah; họ nhìn siêu ngọt ngào cho công khai nhưng...không được.  
> Gah. Tớ chắc chắn họ đáng yêu, và tớ xin lỗi khi họ phải gánh chịu và được mô tả trong một cách như vậy, đặc biệt là kể từ khi họ ủng hộ Basti và Poldi...lần lượt.  
> Anyway! Cảm ơn vì đã đọc, nhất là với những ai đọc/ commented/liked fic trước của tớ. ;)


End file.
